Life's Unexpected Twists Parts 1-10.5
by college girl
Summary: I was cleaning up my author profile while taking a study break!!This thing is being impossible!!Warning R/H and H/G!!


A/nJust doing some winter cleaning of my profile (since it's not spring).I really needed a study break, which is the main reason I'm doing this.It's snowing out, and it has been since last night.Got quite a bit too J!!

# Life's Unexpected Twists

**Part 1**

Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts for his fifth year.He didn't have too badly of a summer considering he spent half of it with the Dursley's.

The summer with the Dursley's was just like any other summer he spent with them.Uncle Vernon blamed everything on him, and just when you thought Dudley couldn't get any fatter, he did.

Harry spent the rest of the summer with the Weasleys.He had a fun time discussing muggle appliances in the morning with Mr. Weasley, playing quiditch in the afternoon with Ron and his brothers, and eating Mrs. Weasley's home cooked meals in the evenings.Charlie and Bill both came to visit.Harry enjoyed listening of their tales of Hogwarts back when they went to school. The only Weasley who wasn't there was Ginny, who had stayed with her friend Melissa Bencoft for the summer.

Harry and Ron met up with Hermione at the train station.She declared that she had become a perfect and would not be sitting with them on the train.

"But, it is our tradition to sit together in our compartment on the Hogwart's Express," Ron complained.

"Well, maybe if you two studied a little harder, you would have become perfects and we would be able to sit together," Hermione shot back.

"You are going to turn into another Percy," Ron stated.

Hermione turned around and stalked off, mad.

"By the way, how is Krummy boy?" Ron yelled after her.

"Two minutes and you two are already fighting?" Harry observed, "This is going to be a long year."

"Well, she started it," he replied.

During the ride up, Harry noticed that he still has not seen Ginny.

"Er, where is Ginny?" he asked.

"Oh, she and Melissa are arriving a little late because Melissa's parents' had some, er, urgent business to attend to, or something like that."

"What do Melissa's parents do?"

"They are in some private department in the Ministry, it is like a secrete agency."

Harry wondered if it had anything to do with Voldemort, but he didn't want to bring it up beings as this was their first day back.They had too many other worries then to worry about what Melissa's parents did for a living.This was the year for their O.W.L.'s.

Harry unpacked his suitcase and went down to the common room.The feast was delicious, but it made him extremely tired.Ron was still up in their room, and Harry noticed that Hermione was also missing.Harry knew they still were not talking to each other.He sat next to Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers, and watched as they tested out their new invention.They used Crookshanks as a target as they fed the poor kitty treats to make his paws stick to the floor.

"Awe, come here kitty, I'll help you," George called.

"Oh, wait that's right, you can't come here," Fred added.

Harry laughed over poor Crookshanks predicament, and glanced around the room.His gaze stopped when he saw a pretty girl.Harry guessed that she was new.She had long, layered strawberry blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes.She was about medium height and had a full figure.As Harry went over to introduce himself, his eyes filled with surprise.

# Life's Unexpected Twists

**Part 2**

** **

"Ginny, what the hell did you do to yourself?"Harry asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh, I got my hair done while I was staying at Melissa's.Do you like it, because I have been getting a lot of compliments on it."

"Er, well, umm.."

"Well, if you don't like it you don't have to be afraid to tell me," she stated."I think I'll go up to unpack now, I am tired from my trip.I'll talk to you later Harry."

"Hey, I have a question to ask you first," Harry called out before she made it up the stairs.

"Yes," she said, flashing a gorgeous smile in Harry's direction.

"I er, was just wondering if you know what kind of urgent business Melissa's parents had to do this morning."

"Sorry Harry, I wish I did, but they are being very secretive about it," Ginny answered.

"Okay, thanks anyway."Harry stared at her as she bounded up the stairs and into her room.

"Very smooth Harry."

Harry turned and saw Fred and George laughing at him.

"Yeah, you're a real charmer when it comes to girls," Fred added

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"I think you know what were talking about."

Harry just gave them a confused look, and went back up to his room so he could get some sleep for the big day ahead.

The next morning Harry and Ron met Hermione in the common room for breakfast.Hermione and Ron were talking to each other again, but only when they had to.Harry didn't understand what the big fight was about, they were both acting more stubborn than usual.He wondered if they even knew themselves what they were fighting about.

"So, did you hear about the Hogsmead trips this year," Hermione leaned over and asked Harry.

"What about them?"

"Well, it was decided that instead of having the Hogsmead trips this year, there will be dances here, at Hogwarts."

"Why aren't we going to Hogsmead," Ron asked her.

Hermione scowled at him and answered, facing Harry, "There is stories of some terrorist staying in Hogsmead.Some say she is an heir of Voldemort.It is being kept a secret in the ministry, so no one knows for sure."

"I wonder if Sirius would know, maybe I'll send him an owl.So, when is the first dance?"

"They are planning on a Halloween dance.I get to help decorate," Hermione declared.

"So, I suppose you're taking Krum this year," Ron asked.

Hermione jumped up from the table shouting, "Why would you care what I do," and stomped off.

"What's her problem," Ron asked Harry.

"I can't believe Hermione didn't tell you," Harry replied.

"Tell me what?"

"Krum fell in love with another girl from Durmstrang.He really broke Hermione's heart.She was really getting to like him."

Ron looked a little upset, "I wish she would've told me.I really didn't want to hurt her."

"Why are you two fighting so much this year anyway," Harry asked.

"I never noticed that we were fighting any more than normal."

Harry knew something had to be up between those two.They were acting almost too hostile towards each other.It was almost if they were just putting on an act as not to revel their true feelings toward one another.Harry knew they had a slight crush on each other, it was almost hard to notice."But," he thought, "They seem a lot more serious than they did before."He decided he was going to find a way to get his to best friends together before they killed each other.First, he had to get advice on how to go about it.He couldn't get it from Ron or Hermione, so he had to think of someone else.

"Got it," he exclaimed.

"Got what," Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing, gotta go," Harry answered as he rushed off.

"Your gonna be late for Herbology," Ron called after him.He just shrugged his shoulders as he watched as Harry headed off to the common room. 

Harry ran into Fred and George on his way back.

"Hey Harry, we have a quiditch meeting at seven tonight.We have to discuss a new team captain, and new players." 

"Alright, I'll see you then," they watched as Harry headed quickly toward Ginny.

"I think our little Harry is starting to get feelings for a certain little sister of ours," Fred murmured to George.

"He's hopeless," George added as they continued down the hall.

"Hey Ginny, I have a favor to ask you, it's about Ron and Hermione," Harry told her.

"I know what you mean, they've gotten awfully moody lately," she stated.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'll help me think of a plan to get them together?"

"Of course I'll help you Harry, I have to go to class now though, I have transfiguration, and Rially Simmons is in that class.He's so cute…."She got a dreamy expression on her face.

"So I guess you're finally over me," Harry asked her.

"Oh, you know about that, don't worry it was just a silly little crush.I barely even knew you.I'll talk to you later Harry."

Harry watched as Ginny disappeared from his sight.He had a strange feeling inside of him.It almost felt like jealousy.But why would he be jealous?He laughed to himself "I'm just loosing my mind, I couldn't possibly be jealous over Ginny, she is just Ron's annoying little sister."

That night, before the quiditch meeting,Harry wrote a letter to Sirius asking about the Hogsmead situation.Hedwig come back that very same night with a letter Harry assumed must be for him.He excitedly opened it to reveal the same letter he just wrote, with a stamp on it saying **Hogsmead: access denied**.

# Life's Unexpected Twists

**Part 3**

Harry met Ron and Hermione in the library the next day.Hermione had told them to meet her there, because she found some more information on Hogsmead.Harry thought his classes would never end; he couldn't wait to get to the library to find out what was up.

"Hey, you haven't told me yet how your quiditch meeting went last night," Ron greeted him.

"We really didn't do anything, we were just told we are to elect a new captain next week, and then we practiced a little."

Hemione finally walked in with her arms full of books.

"So, what do you know," Ron asked her.

"You know, Ron, you should just be happy I'm talking to you," she hissed at him.

"If you would've told me about Krum, then I wouldn't have teased you before.I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"No, instead you would've just got a smug grin on your face and say, "I told you so"."

"Just can it you too.We are not here to argue," Harry butted in.

"Right, back to business.I heard Dumbledore talking to professor McGonagall about what is going on in Hogsmead," Hermione explained, "any way, it has something to do with Voldemort, I think."

"What do you mean you think?"

"Well, Harry, not even Dumbledore or the ministry knows for sure, it's sort of a mystery."

"What exactly is the mystery," questioned Harry.

"The terrorist is a girl, or at least in the form of a girl.She is somehow related to You-Know-Who, but it's unsure if she is his heir, or just a follower, or what exactly she is.She has only been seen by a few people.I don't think she has killed anyone yet, just injured people and broke into houses.She trashes everything in sight.The town is said to be an absolute mess."

"Wow, at least I know Sirius is still alive.I wish I could contact him though."

"Don't worry Harry, me and Hermione will help you get to Sirius somehow," Ron told him.

"Ron, it's Hermione and I, and I don't know if it's a good idea," Hermione replied.

"Well, we have to find out more about this," Harry told her.

"For right now though, just pay attention to your homework and studying, if I hear any more I promise to let you know, but you have to promise not to worry about it right now," 

"All right Hermione, It's a good thing you're a perfect this year, you're the first to receive all this information.I promise, but you better let me know as soon as something else strange happens."

"I will, good, now we can get out of here," she said.

"You mean Hermione Granger actually wants to leave the library," Ron said, sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, very funny Ron," she replied as they headed out the door.

That night, Harry spotted Ginny and Melissa chatting in the common room.He remembered that he was suppose to talk to Ginny about getting Ron and Hermione together.Harry waited until Ron and Hermione went to bed to go up and talk to her.Eventually, the common room started to empty out, and Ginny and Melissa were still sitting on the couch, giggling about something.

As Harry started towards her, Fred and George came through the portrait hole.

"Hey Harry, don't forget about quidditch at seven o'clock on November 2nd.That is when we'll be picking our captain, and a new keeper for the year," Fred reminded him.

"Oh, thanks guys, where were you two anyway?I thought you'd went to bed."

"Ha, ha, like we would go to bed early," George stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, you probably wanted to be alone to talk to Ginny," teased Fred, as he noticed Ginny and Melissa on the couch.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothin', goodnight Harry," with that the twins headed up to their bedroom.

Harry walked up to Ginny wondering what they meant.Why would they care if he wanted to talk to Ginny?

"Hey Ginny, can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"That's okay, I think I'm going to go to bed anyway," Melissa whispered to Ginny.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said as he sat next to her, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was thinking, I have to get Ron and Hermione together before they kill each other, and I thought you were just the person to help."

"You mean you thought of me?"

"Well, I couldn't get help from Ron or Hermione, and you are Ron's sister, so I thought maybe you'd be the best for the job."

"Well then, what is the plan," she asked.

"I don't know, that is why I need your help."

"Oh, your so funny Harry, coming to me when you don't even have a plan yet," Ginny giggled.

"Well, are you gonna help me or not?"

"Of course I'm gonna help you, why didn't you ask sooner," she teased.

Harry noticed that her eyes twinkled as she laughed." What am I thinking," he asked himself."This is Ginny, my best friend's little sister.I have known her for over four years now."

"Earth to Harry," Ginny said while waving her hand up in his face.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired," he finally replied.

They sat out in the couch for a while afterwards discussing what to do with Ron and Hermione, and how they could finally get them to realize their feelings for one another.Then, they started talking about nothing in particular.They were enjoying themselves until Harry looked at the clock and noticed that it was two o'clock in the morning. 

They both wandered off to bed, not finding a single productive plan to get Ron and Hermione together.Harry was tired and fell asleep right away.

The Halloween ball was only a week away, Harry knew he'd better find a date fast.

"Who are you taking Ron?"

"I er, don't know, I suppose I should be looking though."

"Why don't you take Hermione," Harry hinted.

"Nah, she's mad at me again."

Harry started to ask him what he did this time, when Hermione came down the stairs.

"Well Ron, you should be happy to know, Crookshanks is feeling better since you put that itching potion in his food," she hissed.

Harry gave Ron a questioning look.

"I was only helping Fred and George."

"I bet they're proud of their little brother," Harry teased.

"It's not funny Harry."

"Sorry Hermione, I couldn't resist," Harry told her.

"Well, anyways, you two better find dates for the dance, it's just next week," she said glancing at Ron.

"I'll find one, don't worry," Ron hissed.

"Do you have a date yet Hermione," Harry asked.

"Yes, Seamus asked me, I think he just did it to make Parvati jealous, but at least I have a date."

"Well, I think I just found out who I'm gonna ask," Ron jumped up towards Parvati.

Harry noticed Hermione glare as she saw Parvati shake her head yes.And he swore he saw Ron shoot daggers out of his eyes as he passed Sean on the way back.

"Harry guess what," Ginny exclaimed as she bounded into the Gryffindor common room after dinner.

"What is it?"

"Rially Simmons just asked me to the dance, isn't that great?"

"Yes, it is," Harry lied.

"Well, I feel so bad for Melissa, she doesn't have a date, would you take her?"

"Er, sur……." 

Harry didn't get time to finish as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.He started to hug her back, when he noticed Fred and George glancing their way.Harry quickly stepped out of her grasp, he couldn't take anymore of their teasing.He didn't like Ginny that way, that's ridiculous.

"Thank you so much Harry, I promise to save a dance for you okay?"

# Life's Unexpected Twists

**Part 4**

** **

The week rushed by as the students got ready for the dance.Before Harry knew it, it was Saturday, the day of the dance.He, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room discussing the O.W.L.'s.Hermione was telling Ron how he had better get his act together and start studying, and Harry was thinking about how Hermione was getting too excited over some stupid tests.

"Fine then, mess up your future if you want.I have to go started decorating, so I probably won't see you guys until right before the dance," Hermione said, walking out the door.

"Bye, Hemione, meet us all in the common room at six-thirty and we'll all go down in a group," Harry called out to her.

"Girls," Harry heard Ran mummer.

"What's bugging you," Harry asked, laughing at his friend.

"It's just Hermione, she's so bossy."

"You know she is hounding you for your own good, I heard the O.W.L.'s are tough."

"Yeah, but she could loosen up every now and then.It' s not like they are life or death."

Harry didn't comment at his statement, because he knew Ron was halfway right.But, he also knew that Ron should be studying more for their O.W.L.'s.If only Ron and Hermione could meet somewhere in the middle.Harry thought it was rather amusing though, because he knew they really did care about each other.Maybe if they compromised for once, they would figure out just how much they cared.Harry was trying to think of just how he could make those two compromise, and how he could get them to discover their true feelings.

A few minutes later, Harry saw Ginny come down the stairs, immediately followed by Melissa.Harry's eyes lingered on Ginny for a while.Ginny glanced back, and Harry quickly looked to the ground.

"Hi Harry," Ginny called out to him.

"Hi Ginny, hi Melissa."

"I was wondering where you wanted to meet me for the dance," Melissa said

"Well, you can meet me at six-thirty in the common room.Me, you, Ron, Parvati, Seamus, and Hermione are all going down in one group.Ginny, you can go down with us too."

"Thanks Harry, I'm gonna go tell Rially," Ginny answered.

"Well, bye Ginny," Harry called out to her.He watched her slip out the door, and turned back to Ron and Melissa.Ron had a silly smirk on his face that was making Harry curious.

"What is so funny," Harry asked him, looking rather annoyed.

"Why are you staring at my sister?"

"I wasn't staring at her!"

"Okay then, I believe you," he said, still smirking.

"Why are you fighting so much with Hemione," Harry shot back.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Never mind."Harry figured it was hopeless trying to talk to Ron about Hermione.After Harry said this, he noticed that Ron got awfully quiet."Oh well, he deserved that," Harry thought, "why on Earth did he think I was staring at Ginny."Harry decided to turn his attention to Melissa.He didn't know her very well, aside from what Ginny has told him about her.

"So, er, Melissa, are you ready for the dance?"

"Oh, yes Harry, Thank you for going with me.I was afraid I wouldn't find a date."

"It was no problem, I didn't have anyone to go with either," he reassured her.

"You know, I'm sure Ginny would've went with you if you asked her sooner."

Harry didn't know what to say to this.Why would he care if Ginny would've went with him?He smiled at Melissa, and said a quick goodbye so he could go out and practice flying on his Firebolt before he had to get ready for the dance.He loved flying around the grounds; it gave him time to sort out his thoughts.He was trying out a new trick, when he saw the Weasly twins walk out to him.

"You better start to get ready Harry," Fred called up to him, "it's five-thirty, you don't want to keep everyone waiting"

"Thanks guys, I'm coming."

"No, go a head and take your time, we volunteered for the job to come get you, the common room is a war zone right now," George told him.

"What happened?"

"Well, if it isn't bad enough with everyone running around trying to get ready.Sommmeone had to put a sticking spell on the floors, so everyone is trying to unplant their feet from the floor," Fred said, looking innocently.

"I wonder who could've done that," Harry laughed.

"Why, you don't think it's us, do you Harry," asked George.

"No, of course not.You two wouldn't be making any trouble, this being your last year and all."

They went through the portrait and into the common room.Harry had to laugh when he saw the face on Professor McGonagall, she just got done countering the spell Fred and George put on the floor.

"Now, that is enough out of you two, next time you're going to Dumbledore's office," she yelled.

Fred and George put on their innocent faces again, and McGonagall sighed saying, "When will they ever learn."

At six-thirty, Harry, Ron, and Seamus went down into the common room to meet the girls.Harry was wearing his emerald green robes, and Ron had some brand new navy blue ones.Harry guessed he got those out of the prize money he gave the twins at the end of last year.The girls weren't in the common room yet when they arrived, so they sat down on the couch and waited.Eventually, Ginny came through the porthole with a tall, blonde haired guy Harry assumed to be Rially.Ginny looked absolutely stunning.She had half of her hair up in a glittery butterfly barrette, and soft green robes that complimented her hair.

"Hi guys," she said."Where is the other three?"

As if on cue, Hermione, Melissa, and Parvati walked down the stairs.Harry noticed Hermione's and Ron's eyes meet as she went down the stairs.She too looked very pretty.She had lavender robes, with little yellow moons on them, and her long hair had been left down, with ringlet curls in it.

Then Harry glanced at his date, Melissa.She had sandy blonde hair that went to her shoulders, and black robes with yellow suns on them.Harry wondered why she had trouble finding a date, she wasn't bad looking…she was actually kinda pretty."She's nothing compared to Ginny though," a small voice in the back of his head told him.He chose to ignore that voice and took Melissa's arm to head to the dance.

Harry danced with Melissa for a couple of dances, and then decided to sit down and talk to Ron and Hermione.Seamus' plan to make Parvati jealous must've worked because Harry noticed then dancing in a corner, whispering to one another.

"So, you two get dumped all ready," Harry asked as he went and say between them.

"Dancing is over-rated anyway," Ron replied.

"So, where did Melissa go," Hermione asked.

"She went to talk to some friends.She's nice, but I don't think she was too interested in dancing with me.I get a funny feeling that she likes Rially."

"Why is that?"

"She just kept glancing over at him and Ginny while they were dancing, he was looking back at her too.Poor Ginny, I don't think she knows."

"That stupid git better not hurt her or I'll go and….."

"She can handle herself Ron, she's a big girl," Hermione told him.

"I guess, it's just weird to think that she is growing up," Ron replied.

"Wow, you two actually agreed, break out the party hats."

"Shut up Harry," Ron and Hermione said in unison.

Harry looked around the room.Almost everyone was dancing except for them.He seen Melissa come and sit next to him.He thought this would be a good time to ask her about Rially.

"So, you like Rially don't you?"

"Well, a little, could you tell?"

"Yeah, but what about Ginny?"

"She doesn't like him anyway, she is just using him to get over her crush."

"What crush is that?"

"No one in particular.I promised I wouldn't tell anyone.But, don't worry, she is getting over him, slowly."

"So, why don't you go ask Rially to dance then," Harry asked, "I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind."

"Well, I never told her that I liked him."

"Now's your chance."

Harry watched as Melissa walked over to where Ginny and Rially were dancing.Melissa pulled Ginny aside, and he could see their heads nodding back and forth.Finally, Melissa went up to Rially and started dancing, and Ginny made her way over to the seat beside Harry.

"Hey, you three, how come you're not dancing?"

"Who are we suppose to dance with," Ron asked her.

"Why don't you dance with Hermione.You two are friends, even if you do fight, what is wrong with dancing with a friend," Ginny told him.

"And what if I don't want to dance with him," Hermione asked.

"Oh, come on Hermione, let's dance so we can make those two happy," Ron grumbled.

Ron finally dragged Hermione to the dance floor, and they actually seemed to be enjoying themselves.Suddenly, a slow song come on.Ron and Hermione stood there looking at each other for a while like they didn't know what to do.Finally, they started dancing.Harry and Ginny started laughing at them because they had their arms stretched out so they could be as far apart from each other as possible.

"They are so clueless," Ginny giggled.

"It is kinda funny though," Harry added."You know, now we are the only ones not dancing."

"I'll dance with you Harry.We're friends, so that's okay, right?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't be," Harry replied.

They got up and started dancing.Harry liked dancing with Ginny; it gave him a light feeling, like he was walking on air.They started talking and laughing to each other; and they were having such a good time that the time passed quickly, and soon the last song came on.Harry noticed Ron and Hermione were still dancing too, and they were actually talking calmly! But, they still hesitated to get any closer to one another.Harry figured they were just too scared of what might happen if they danced too close.That reminded him of something.

"Ginny"

"Yes?"

"Melissa told me that you were just using Rially to get over somebody, but she said she promised you she wouldn't tell me who."

"Oh," Ginny blushed a deep red to match her hair."Yeah, but I think he likes Melissa."

"So, who is it?"

"Who is what," she asked.

"Who are you trying to get over?"

"I couldn't possibly tell you."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Harry chided her, "I don't know who would want to turn down a sweet girl like you."

"Well, do you promise not to laugh, or get mad, or embarrassed, or anything like that?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Harry it's………"

Ginny didn't get to finish that last sentence as Lupin barged through the door.Harry was surprised to see Lupin; he hadn't seen him since third year.Why did he barge in like that?

"I need to speak to Dumbledore," he said.

"Reamus, what seems to be the problem," Dumbledore asked him.

"It's finally happened, there's been a killing in Hogsmead."

# Life's Unexpected Twists

**Part 5**

** **

The next few days went by in a blur.Angelina was elected captain of the quidditch team, and with that responsibility, she had to find a new keeper.After a lot of consideration, and many meetings, she decided to give the position to Alixandria Griffith, a second year.They had their first match in December against Hufflepuff, witch kept Harry busy with practice.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran all around, trying to find new information on Hogsmead.They found that the killing was an old shopkeeper that Voldemort was after for who knows why.Harry didn't understand why he would want to kill a harmless old shopkeeper, but with Voldemort around, who knows what will happen.Harry also had a suspicion about Melissa.She started to break down and cry when Lupin announced the killing, and Harry heard that her parents came to pick her up and take her home for a while.Lupin was still around school as a favor to help out Dumbledore.It was decided that all Hogsmead trips were cancelled, and they would continue to have dances instead.The three groaned the most at this announcement; they didn't like the hassle of having to find dates all the time.

Harry talked to Lupin two days after the incident, and Lupin reassured Harry that Sirius was fine, but he refused to tell him any more about Hogsmead.Harry thought up an idea though that would help him find all he needed to know.He told Ron and Hermione to meet him at the library so he could tell them all about his plan.

"Why did you want us to meet you here," Ron asked.

"I hope this doesn't take long, because you're taking away time we could be studying for our O.W.L's," Hermione added.

"Do you ever think of anything besides studying, Hermione," Ron asked.

"Well, there is one thing… or, person rather," Hermione blushed.

"Who," Ron spit out.

"Well…never mind.Are you gonna tell us why you brought us here Harry," Hermione asked with a quick change of subject.

"I know how we can find out more about Hogsmead." Harry excitedly told them.

Harry heard someone come up behind him.He turned to find Ginny, smiling down at him.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?This is important, we don't need you here bothering us," Ron spat out.

"Relax Ron, I invited her.We could use the extra help," Harry told him.

"Good, we could use another girl in out group.No offence, but you guys can be so annoying sometimes," Hermione exclaimed.

"Fine, but you better not get in our way Ginny," Ron told her.

"I have some great news for you guys," Ginny said as she took a seat between Harry and Hermione."Melissa is coming back tomorrow."

"Did you ever find out why she reacted so much over the death in Hogsmead," Harry asker her.

"Well, all she told me was something about family problems."

"You don't think she was related to that old guy, do you," Hermione asked her.

"I don't know, I stayed with her all summer, and I still don't know much about her family.They are really secretive," Ginny told her.

"Okay, let's get back to the subject here, what is your idea Harry," Ron asked him.

"We can sneak into Hogsmead through the secrete passage way."

"What?Are you crazy Harry?We could get caught, and get into a lot of trouble; not to mention what might happen if we actually did get into Hogsmead.Who knows what it'll be like when we get down there!And, you gave your Marauder's map to the fake Moody last year." 

"Typical Hermione.You always overreact, I think it is a great plan Harry," Ron said.

"Yeah, and I do have the invisibility cloak, Hermione," Harry added.

"Fine then, but if you get into any kind of trouble, don't come to me," She flared.

"You mean you're not even going to help us," Ron stated.

"Come on Hermione, we won't go out on the streets, we'll just take a quick look around.See what kind of chaos is going on," Harry pleaded.

"Yeah, and if you want I'll tell Melissa to keep a lookout for us, and if we're not back by a certain time, she'll go straight to Dumbledore," Ginny added.

"Well, I suppose, if you're going Ginny," she said, "at least then I won't be the only rational one there."

"Perfect I'm in too," stated Ginny.

"Well, you know I'm with you Harry.But Ginny, you better be careful.I don't want to write a letter to mum telling her how you got hurt when I was suppose to be responsible for you."

"Oh Ron, face it, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Good, we'll wait until tomorrow night so Ginny can inform Melissa to keep lookout for us.Let's meet tomorrow night at midnight.Deal?"

"Deal," the other three cried in unison.

The next day, Harry had too much on his mind to concentrate on his classes.He lost twenty points alone in potions that day, and he couldn't even fall asleep in Professor Binns' class.Finally, the day rolled on to an end.He, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Melissa were all sitting in the common room, as they waited for everyone to go to bed.Eventually, everyone was gone except for George and Fred.They decided just to tell George and Fred their plan, because it was getting close to midnight and they figured those two would just be disappointed they didn't think of it themselves.

"You mean you guys planned all this, and you didn't even include us," Fred said, making a pouty face.

"Sorry, I am going to have a hard enough time hiding the four of us in my invisibility cloak.But, we could use a couple extra lookouts to watch in the tunnel," Harry told them.

"Ah, we're being demoted to lookouts.What do you think, George, my boy?"

"Well Fred, I suppose we could help them.For a price."

"All right, what do you guys want," Hemione asked them.

"Hold on for a second, and let me discuss this with my collogue," Fred told them.He and George went back in the corner, and seemed to be having an important discussion.After some whispers, and head nodding, they came back to the group.

"All right, we can name our price," George told them through a muffled laugh.

"This don't look good," Ron said, referring to the funny expressions on their face.

"Well, what is it," Harry asked.

"Well, the next school dance is the Saturday before Christmas," Fred started.

"Unfortunately, we know," Ron interrupted.

"Anyway, we'll be your lookouts if, and only if, Harry and Ginny go to the dance together, and Ron and Hermione go to the dance together," George finished.

"Fine, fine," said Harry, "As long as the others agree, I suppose I'm okay with that."

"I don't mind," Ginny told them.

Ron and Hermione just stood there with blank expressions on their faces.Harry finally pushed Ron in the ribs so he could get a reaction out of him.

"Well, I suppose," he finally spit out, "Hermione what do you say?"

"All right," Hermione finally got back to her senses."But that doesn't mean we have to enjoy it."

"So it's settled then," Fred stated."You four better go first since you have the cloak, and me and George will follow close behind."

"Okay," Harry said, putting the invisibility cloak around them."Melissa, don't forget, you stay in here, and if we are not back by three o'clock, go immediately to Dumbledore.That gives us an hour to get there, an hour to check it out, and an hour to get back."

They escaped through the portrait, and down the hall.They surprisingly didn't have any trouble getting into the passageway by the statue.They crawled in and started to make their way through the cold, dark tunnel.Even through all the light from their wands, it was still very difficult to see.They were relatively quiet for the first half of the trip, but the next half Ron and Hermione started fighting.

"How many times do I have to tell you, quit walking on my feet?"

"Sorry Ron, I can't see in here."

"Well, move over, and you wouldn't bump into me!"

"Why don't you move over?"

"Just quit arguing already.We're almost there," Harry grumbled at them.

They made it to the stone stairs, which leads to Honeydukes.

"This is where you two leave off," Harry told the twins."And remember, we should be back within on hour."

The twins told them good luck, and the four started on their way up the steps.When they got there, they were surprised to see everything in Honeydukes trashed.And inside the store was bright as day.They looked through a window only to see demolished buildings and an endless amount of rubble.They saw The Three Broomsticks still standing, but several windows were broken, and the door looked like it was ripped out from it seams, and thrown on the roof.What was most surprising was the fact that the whole town was lit up, like it was noon instead of midnight.

Suddenly, they heard some noise from the back of the room.They turned and saw a girl knocking and smashing jars off the shelves.Harry thought she showed a slight resemblance of Melissa from the back.The girl turned to look at them.

"Oh my god! Melissa," Ginny shouted.

Harry was right, not only did she resemble Melissa from the back, but also from the front.It was Melissa!

"You guys are in a lot of trouble now," Melissa stated.

# Life's Unexpected Twists

**Part 6**

Harry heard Melissa mummer something that sounded like a spell.He found himself suddenly flung up against the wall, followed by Hermione, Ginny, and Ron.Handcuffs came up through the wall and locked on their arms and legs.He tried saying something, or yelling out, but his voice failed him.He decided she must have put a silencing spell on them.He quickly searched for his wand by wiggling around, although he didn't know what he would do if he found it; his arms were handcuffed too high above his head to reach it.

"You four have made a big mistake coming here tonight," Melissa hissed, "It will cost your lives.If you excuse me quick, I have to get a hold of my master.Him still being in a weak state, he will be especially pleased to see you, Potter.I shall give him the pleasure of killing you off."

Harry couldn't believe how stupid he was.They assigned Melissa the job of going directly to Dumbledore the minute they were late.Now, the only way Dumbledore would find out would be if Fred and George made it back through the tunnel, and went to tell Dumbledore themselves.

About an hour later, Melissa came back.She was by herself, but she was quick to inform them her master would be there soon.It didn't take brains for Harry to realize she was talking about Voldemort. 

Suddenly, Fred and George burst through the trap door.Melissa quickly captured them, and handcuffed them next to the others.Harry knew they now had no hope; Dumbledore would not find out until morning that six of his students were missing, and then, he wouldn't know where they were without a massive search.They waited for what seemed like hours.Harry didn't know the exact time beings as it has been daylight in Hogsmead since he got there.

Harry looked up and saw a huge black dog pounce on Melissa.Then, he saw Lipin and Dumbledore come through the trap door.They unhand cuffed everyone, and told them to quickly run down the tunnel, and not to look back.Harry let the other five go before him, and he started running.He noticed Dumbledore, Lipin, and the black dog following close behind.

They got into Hogwarts, and Harry checked to make sure they all made it out okay.He was relieved to see five figures standing there in the dark.Ginny rushed up and hugged him.He quickly hugged back, lingering there for a long time.Just for a slit second, Harry forgot about Melissa and Hogsmead while he embraced in Ginny's hug.A few seconds later, Dumbeldore, Sirius, and Lupin appeared.

"I need to talk to all of you in my office right away." Dumbledore told them once they reentered Hogwarts.They followed Dumbledore into his office.

"I need to know what you saw," Dumbledore informed them, "but first I have to explain some things to you.The reason we haven't told you anything about Hogsmead, Harry, is because we don't know much about it.All we know is that this girl is working for Voldemort, and she is trashing all of Hogsmead because she was banished from living in Hogsmead years ago.In fact, about sixteen years ago, and the confusing part is, she is in the body of a fourteen-year-old girl.She has unnatural powers, and seems to be able to ward off all magic.No one has gotten a really good glance at her because she vanishes rather quickly, in fact, we believe the reason she killed that shopkeeper is because she accidentally let him see her when she was trashing his store."

"Well, then she'll really be after us," Harry nervously told him, "We got a very good look at her."

"Great, could you tell us what she looked like then?"

"Didn't you three see her when you rescued us?"Harry didn't know how to inform Dumbledore that the terror was a good student of his.

"No Harry, she disappeared before Reamus and I got to you."

"And I was concentrating too hard on when to pounce on her to notice what she looked like," Sirius added, changing back into his human form.Harry went up and hugged Sirius for saving their lives.

Ginny started crying.Harry realized what she was going through; Melissa was supposed to be Ginny's best friend.Ron tried to calm his little sister, as Dumbledore patiently awaited Harry's answer.Harry was surprised to hear Ginny speak up.

"It's Melissa, the terror is Melissa."

"That's impossible Ginny," Dumbledore told her.

"She's right, I saw her too," Harry told him.

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.Harry noticed Ron had a comforting arm around Hemione's shoulder, and she seamed perfectly fine with that.Dumbledore turned his attention to the twins.

"Did you two see her?"

"Yes, and it had to have been Melissa, looked exactly like her," George said.

"Unless she has a twin," Fred added.

Dumbledore's eyes suddenly lit up.Harry thought for a second that Dumbledore was going to hug the twins."Thank you, you can all go now.And stay out of Hogsmead!Sirius here will be keeping a look out for you in Hogsmead, and if he finds any of you there, you will be punished."

"Before we go," Harry asked, "why did you say it couldn't be Melissa?"

"Melissa came and got us three hours after you left.She told us all about your plan, and said she was your lookout. There is no way she could've been two places at once without a time turner, and she wouldn't have ruined her own capture."

'That is of course, unless she had a bigger plan,' Harry thought.

# Life's Unexpected Twists

**Part 7**

Harry was too tired to talk to anyone that morning. Dumbledore excused them from their morning classes so they could get some sleep.Harry felt restless though; he was trying to think of ways Melissa could've gotten to Hogsmead, and back to Dumbledore so fast.He decided that he was going to have to talk to Melissa that night, but he hoped the rest of them were smart enough to steer clear of her until then.

He got up around eleven-thirty, and decided to go down to lunch.He tried to wake Ron up, but he was still in a deep sleep.He got down to the common room, and saw Ginny sitting there.

"Have you went down to lunch yet," he asked her.

"No, I just got up.I had a terrible time trying to get to sleep, and when I did, it was very restless."

"So did I.I don't understand how Ron can be out like a light after all that happened."

"I'll go down with you to lunch Harry, I don't want to be alone with Melissa, and Hermione went to all her classes today."

They walked into the Great Hall, and ate lunch silently.So much has happened in the past few day's it was hard to tell where to begin. Harry felt happy though simply being in the company of Ginny.He was waiting for just the right time to ask her who she was trying to get over that night of the dance.He didn't know why he wanted to know so badly, but curiosity was getting the better of him.Unfortunately, he stalled too long, and had to go to class before he got the chance to ask her.Before they left the Great Hall, Harry warned Ginny to stay away from Melissa until they all got a chance to talk to her that night.

Harry had Care of Magical Creatures after lunch; Hagrid walked up to Harry and gave him a big hug that almost squashed Harry to death.Harry guessed Hargid had heard about what happened in Hogsmead.Hagrid wasn't the only one to find out.

"Hey Potter, I heard you tried to get yourself killed last night.Why didn't you try a little harder," said a nasty voice.Harry looked around to find Draco Malfoy sneering at him.

"Malfoy, yeh shouldn' tease 'Arry like theh.One of these days 'e's gonna make yeh with yeh've bin nice' to 'im," Hagrid told him.

Malfoy made a face at Harry, but he didn't say anything else to him after that.Harry wondered how everyone heard about their adventure last night.He went and stood by Hermione, and she told Harry to meet her in the library after class.

Care of Magical Creature's went fast.That was Harry's last and only class that afternoon so he decided to go to the library to meet Hermione.As he walked in he saw Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sitting around a table, whispering.He walked up to them, and sat between Ginny and Hermione.

"What's going on," he asked them.

"We are trying to find information on You-Know-Who's followers.To see if it says anything about Melissa, or whoever she is," Hermione answered him

"Did anyone else wonder how the news about us traveled around so fast," Harry questioned.

"Rita Skeeter", Hermione said through quenched teeth.

"I thought you got rid of her last year."

"Well, I did until…"

"Spill it Hermione," Ron nudged her.

"She somehow got a hold of my journal in the summer, and she threatened to blackmail me."

"What would she blackmail you with," Ginny asked her.

"Enough of this, back to work," Hermione exclaimed.

They looked through book after book for about an hour.Harry was getting rather tired, and by the looks of everyone else, they were too.

"Do you have quidditch practice Harry," Ginny asked him.

"We do, but Angelina gave me the day off.Said she didn't want me to get sick or anything beings as our match against Hufflepuff is in two weeks."

"Two weeks, and it'll be December already," Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry, but if you two want to chitchat, this is not the place to do it.We are suppose to be finding information," Hermione reminded them.

"Just give them a break okay Hermione.We have all had a rough night," Ron spat.

"Fine, if you three don't want to get anything done, I quit," she growled, throwing her books on the table.

"Well, let's go back to the common room then," Harry suggested.

They all agreed, and Harry led the way to the portrait, and into the common room.They saw Melissa sitting down on the couch, crying.'This is our chance' thought Harry.He knew he could get more information himself than he could out of some book.

"Melissa, we really need to talk to you."

Melissa looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and a tearstained face.When she saw Harry she quickly tried to hide it with a half-smile.

"How come you guys have been ignoring me," she asked, "I did exactly what you told me to do last night.I waited in the common room, and after three hours no one was back, so I went to get Dumbledore."

"So you weren't in Hogsmead last night," he asked her.

"No, why would I do something like that.You stayed at my house half the summer Ginny!You should know me better than that!"

"Your family was so secretive though, how was I to know you didn't work for You-Know-Who," Ginny asked her.

"Ginny, I promise it wasn't me.That is all I can tell you."

"So you do know who it is though," Harry questioned.

"Please, don't make me say anymore.My life is at stake.I promise it wasn't me.Dumbledore believes me, so why can't you?"

Ginny stepped up to her friend."I believe you," she stated.

"Thanks Ginny," she said, wrapping her friend in a hug.

The other three were a little hesitant.But, Harry remembered how they made polyjuice potion in their second year, and they fooled Malfoy into believing he and Ron were Crabby and Goyle.So, he knew from first hand experience than appearances can be deceiving.

"Okay Melissa, I believe you, but just in case, we are safe as long as we stay at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

It was December 2nd, one day before Harry's first quidditch game.They played Hufflepuff, and Harry found out a few days earlier that Rially was their new seeker.Harry wasn't as nervous as he was in previous years, he had gotten used to the pressure.They had not found any more information on Hogsmead, and with quidditch and schoolwork, Harry didn't have time to worry about it.One day he passed Lupin down the hall, and he had to ask him something he had been curious about for a long time.

"Hi Professor Lupin," Harry called to him.

"Hi Harry, what's up?"

"I just had to ask you, what has happened to the shrieking shack?"

"It's still standing, I guess even the terror is afraid to go near it," he laughed.

Harry was glad Lupin was back.He missed Lupin, and was happy to be able to talk to him about the old MWPP days.Lupin told Harry numerous stories of the trouble he, Sirius, and James got into when they went to Hogwarts.

The dance less than three weeks away, and many students were rushing around, trying to get dates.Harry decided he'd better ask Ginny in case she forgot about the deal they made with Fred and George.He saw her in the common room after classes, and decided he had better ask her soon.

"Hi Harry," she said as she noticed him walking up to her.

"Hi Ginny, I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about, you know…"

"About what Harry?"

"Well, what we promised Fred and George."

"No, I didn't forget.Guess what, Melissa is going with Rially!"

"That's great," he told her, happy for the change of subject, but confused as to weather she really wanted to go with him or not.

He turned to go find Ron when Ginny called him back.

"Yes Ginny?"

"I'm excited for the dance."

"Me too," Harry blushed.

He looked around for Ron and found him with Hermione in the library.Hermione had about ten books scattered about around her, and he was arguing with her about something.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said, turning to him, "could you please tell Ron that you can not apparate on school grounds!"

"Not this argument again, Ron, you know Hermione's probably right, she actually read Hogwarts, a History."

"Well, I was just thinking of ways Melissa could've gotten into Hogsmead," he said, defending himself.

Hermione has been checking out the library for the last two weeks for more information on The Terror.Harry felt guilty for not helping, but quidditch practice had been keeping him extra busy.He helped when he could though, and Ron seemed to come to the library to help her out quite a bit.Harry didn't know how much help Ron was to her though, since every time he came to help, they were arguing.

Ron interrupted his thoughts, "Did ya come to help, Harry?"

"Well, actually I came to talk to you two.Sorry, but I have practice in an hour.The big game is tomorrow, you know."

"What did you need to tell us," Hermione asked him.

"Well, I just went down to make sure Ginny remembered about the deal we made with Fred and George."

"Well, did she," Ron asked.

"Yeah.Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you two were still going together, so me and Ginny don't look stupid."

"It's Ginny and I," Hermione corrected him.

"I don't know, are we Hermione," Ron asked her.

"Well, I suppose we have to."

"Don't sound to enthusiastic about it," Ron pouted.

"Sorry Ron," Hemione giggled.

Harry stayed and talked to Ron and Hermione until it was time for him to go down to quidditch.He was walking down the halls, when he overheard Melissa talking to Rially.

"Listen, I have a plan for tomorrow.You have to get Harry out of the game."

# Life's Unexpected Twists

**Part 8**

** **

Harry turned his ear to hear more of Melissa and Rially's conversation, but they must have walked on down the halls.Harry glanced around and just caught sight of them as they went through a portrait he assumed to be the entrance to Hufflepuff.He quickly got to practice and told Angelina and Professor McGonagall what he had heard.

"Are you sure you want to play tomorrow Harry," Angelina cautioned.

"Yes, I'll be fine.I will just try to steer clear of Rially, and Fred and George will just have to watch my back closely."

Harry got little sleep that night because Melissa and Rially's conversation brought back his nervousness.He wondered what Melissa and Rially had planned, and why they would want him out of the game.

He got out of bed that morning, got dressed, and quickly ran down to the quidditch field.He was first one there, so he flew some practice laps around the field until the rest of the team got there.He saw someone running towards him; as the figure got closer Harry realized it was Rially.

"Harry, you can't play in the game today," Rially yelled up at him.

"Why not?What are you and Melissa planning to do to me?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I heard you two talking in the hall last night, Rially, and I distinctively heard Melissa say 'I have a plan for tomorrow, you have to get Harry out of the game.'So, why do you want to be rid of me?"

"Did you hear anymore of our conversation?"

"No, I lost sight of you two after that."

"Harry, Melissa isn't planning on doing anything to you, she is concerned about you.Her plan was for me to come early today and try to talk you out of playing today."

"Why is she so concerned?"

"She won't tell me all the details, she just seems very upset."

"Well, if you see Melissa, tell her I can defend myself," he huffed.

Rially raised his arms to show his defeat, and ran off into the Hufflepuff locker room.Harry noticed the rest of his teammates heading toward the field, so he left to join them.He had no idea what Rially was talking about, but he decided to keep a close lookout during the game, just to be safe.

A half-hour into the game, no one noticed anything unusual.The Gryffindors were ahead by twenty points, and Harry caught sight of the snitch.He glanced towards Rially, and discovered Rially hadn't seen it yet.The snitch was flying straight toward Harry, and Harry flew to meet it.He noticed someone from the crowd flying towards him and the snitch.Harry was almost to the snitch, but hesitated as Melissa flew between him and the snitch and started yelling "NO."Melissa caught the snitch, and an electric charge ran along the snitch and up her arm.Melissa fell to the ground.

A huge crowd gathered around Melissa.Madame Pompfrey felt her pulse, and much to Harry's relief; she declared that Melissa was still breathing.The game was cancelled, and everyone was told to go to his or her common room.Harry was too shocked to argue, and got his quidditch supplies and headed toward Gryffindor.He knew now that he could trust Melissa.She had just saved him for the second time!But still, something very curious was going on.How did Melissa know the snitch was cursed?Harry had to talk to her as soon as possible.As he got to the common room, Ginny was waiting for him.

"Oh Harry, I was so scared.I'm so glad you're all right."

"So, how is Melissa doing," he asked by the look of her concerned face.

"She's in a coma Harry.Madame Pompfrey said she will live, but she is not able to have visitors for a whole month!She's going to miss the dance."

Harry was disappointed.Melissa had to know something, but he had to wait a whole month before he could find out.Ginny spoke up as if reading his mind, "she knows something, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she sent Rially to warn me not to play today, and I didn't listen.I know I can trust her now, but she's hiding something.

Ron and Hermione burst through the common room, looking worried.

"Harry, tell us everything that happened," Hemione said.

Harry informed them on everything that happened since the night before.They too looked shocked, but relieved that Melissa was going to be fine.They seemed very displeased though, about not getting to question her for another month.

"I can't stand going to the library and trying to research for another month until we can talk to her and figure out what she knows," Ron grumbled.

"Well, we have searched almost every book in there anyway, and we have found absolutely nothing," Hermione said.

"So what is that supposed to mean," Ron asked.

"That means, I guess we can just put a halt on the research until next month, when we see if Melissa knows anything."

"Yes," Ron exclaimed, giving Hermione a hug.

Hermione blushed, "That means we have more time to study for O.W.L.'s Ron."

"Stupid O.W.L.'s," he muttered.

The other three laughed at the expression on his face.He looked angry at first, but eventually he joined them laughing.They felt relieved not to have to worry about anything for another month.'Maybe we can be normal teenagers for at least a month,' Harry thought.

Time went by fast, and soon it was time for the Christmas dance. Harry and Ron got ready, and retreated for the common room.The girls were not ready yet, and Harry saw Fred and George head his way.

"You four kept your little part in the deal, didn't you," Fred asked

"Yes guys, I'm going with Ginny, and Ron is going with Hermione."

"Good, we're going to stick around and make sure you enjoy yourselves," George informed them.

"Don't you to have dates to worry about," Ron asked.

"Yes, and here they come now," Fred informed them. "Hi Angelina," he said staring wide-eyed at her.

"God Fred, not you too," George teased him.He too got a wide-eyed expression as he seen his date, Alicia walk towards him.

"Are Ginny and Hermione coming, or did they decide to skip out on us," Ron growled impatiently.He quickly shut up as Hermione walked down the stairs towards him.She had a beautiful silver robe on, and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"How many dress robes do you have Hermione," Ron questioned when he finally got his voice back.

"I happened to discover the joys of shopping this summer.Why, don't you like my dress robes?

"Yes, I like them, they make you look very pretty…or I mean, they are very pretty…the robes that is.I didn't mean you were pretty…well, I mean you are pretty, but"

"Okay Ron, I get the point," She said, laughing at the way he was arguing with himself.

"Yeah Ron, if you fight with yourself, it'll be a losing battle no matter what the outcome may be," Harry teased him.Harry looked up, and noticed Ginny glowering towards him.She was wearing the same soft green robes, but Harry figured she must have done a spell on them to make them glitter.Her hair was in braided pigtails, which were also very sparkly.

"Ginny, you look amazing," Harry accidentally let the words slip out.He quickly blushed when he realized what he had said.

"Are we going down now, or are you two not done goggling at your dates," Fred asked them.

Harry and Ron both blushed a deep crimson."Look who's talking," Ron spat at them, 

Fred and George just shrugged it off, not getting the least bit embarrassed.The left the common room, and entered the Great Hall.It was glamorously decorated with snowflakes, and Christmas ornaments.Mistletoe was hung on the entrance door.Everyone quickly stepped around it, not daring to get caught underneath.Fred and George quickly pulled their dates to the dance floor, and started dancing crazily.Ron and Hermione went to sit by the punch bowl, and Harry and Ginny decided to follow suit.

They got away with sitting there, too amazed at the decorations and lights to speak to one another, until Fred pulled on Harry's arms, and dragged him and Ginny on to the dance floor.Harry noticed George doing the same to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, I guess this means we have to dance," Ginny whispered.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, and they started to move their feet to the music.She rested her head on Harry's shoulder.Harry decided this was the perfect time to ask her something that has been bugging him since the last dance.

"Ginny, do you remember what you were going to tell me at the last dance, before the interruption?"

Ginny blushed "Yeah, I do."

"Well, then will you tell me, who were you trying to get over?"

"Harry, you have to promise this won't ruin our friendship."

"Nothing can ruin our friendship Ginny, I like you too much."

"Harry, don't say that to me," Ginny exclaimed.

"It's the truth."

"Harry, I've been trying to get over you.I know you only like me as a friend, but I can't help it.Please don't let this ruin our friendship."

Harry stayed silent after that.He tried to sort out his thoughts, but they were too jumbled.He had a sudden comic relief as he saw Fred walk up to Ron and Hermione and made them dance closer.

"What do you think, she has germs or something," George asked Ron.

"You never know…" Ron started out, but Hermione interrupted him, "how do I know he doesn't have germs?"

"That's it, I'm not dancing with her anymore," Ron exclaimed, leaving the dance floor.Hermione shot Fred and George an angry glare, and went to find Ron.Hermione followed Ron out the door, and outside of the castle.

"We better follow them," Ginny said grabbing Harry by the hand and dragging him out the door.

Harry followed reluctantly, wishing he could have talked to Ginny more.They found Ron and Hermione sitting on a bench by the lake, arguing.

"I thought you said I had germs," Ron howled at her.

"God, I was just kidding, can't you take a joke Ron?

"Maybe I can't."

"What is your problem?What did I do to you," she cried out.

Ginny started to walk towards them, but Harry pulled her back into the bushes, out of Ron and Hermione's view."Just let them work it out for themselves," he whispered to her.Ron and Hermione continued arguing.

"Well, maybe I'm just sick of hearing you complain about me not studying enough," Ron yelled out.

"Well, maybe I'm sick of hearing you complain about me hounding you too much.I'm just trying to help you know."

"You always say that, I'm sick of hearing that.You have to be right all of the time."

"I can't help that I'm always right Ron!"

"Can we be anymore self-centered here?"

"Me self-centered, look who's talking," Hermione screamed.She started to get off the bench and walk off, when Ron grabbed her by the arm and sat her down.

"You are not going anywhere until you apologize!"

"Why should I apologize?

Their fight went on and on, and Harry finally encouraged Ginny to go back into the Great Hall."They're not going to solve anything with their constant bickering," he told Ginny.When they got into the Great Hall, they found that the last dance was playing.Harry pulled Ginny to the dance floor, and noticed she has been awfully quiet since she told Harry she was trying to get over him.

"Ginny, are you avoiding talking to me for some reason?"

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just that I have a big mouth!"

"Ginny, there is something I should tell you."

"I'm listening Harry."

"I er, forget it, I don't know what I wanted to tell you…well, I do, but it's stupid, so just forget it."Harry didn't know how to tell her about his feelings.He didn't even know what it meant, actually.He just knew he felt happier around her than he ever did around any other girl.Well, he was happy around his best friend, Hermione, but that was different…but, he didn't know why.

The song ended, and he and Ginny left through the door, passing under the mistletoe.Harry turned Ginny towards him, and kissed her, and then they stood there, looking at each other for a minute.

"Harry, what was that for?"

"Er, we were er, standing under the mistletoe."

Harry really didn't know why he did that; it just felt like the right thing to do.They walked into the common room, and Harry looked around for Ron and Hermione to no prevail.

"Ginny," he called up to her before she went into her dorm for the night.

"What is it Harry?"

"It's Ron and Hermione, they never showed up.They are probably still outside."

"Oh no," she exclaimed, "well, we better go out and look for them.

Harry and Ginny snuck out of the common room with Harry's invisibility cloak.They got outside, and went directly to the bench Ron and Hermione were sitting, seeing no one around.

# Life's Unexpected Twists

**Part 9**

** **

"Where could have Ron and Hermione gone," Ginny asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like this.You look around, I'm going to see if they have returned back yet."

"Okay Harry, but don't be too long!"

Harry ran back towards the castle, and fall flat on the ground.He got up, and tried walking, but he couldn't walk any further.It was like an invisible wall was built between him and the castle.He took a rock, and tried to chisel his way through, but it didn't seem to be working.He was about to give up when he saw Dumbledore rupture through and pull Harry into the castle.

"Harry, we need to talk."He brought Harry into his office, and made him sit down.

"But Ginny, and Ron and Hermione…they're still out there."

"Oh no, Ginny's out there too?"

"How did you know about Ron and Hermione?"

"It's The Terror, Harry, she escaped into Hogwarts!She is after all of you that seen her in Hogsmead that day."

"So what about the others?"

"Well, as far as I know, Ron and Hermione are safe.They were on the run, and Lupin went out to take them where it was safe.He left the office, and I haven't heard from them."

"But Ginny, she's still out there!"

Fawkes flew in at that moment with a letter in his claws.Dumbledore took the letter and sighed with relief.

"Ginny is okay for now Harry, but we have to find a way to get her back.This is a ransom note.The Terror has her, and will exchange her for you.Now, promise me you won't go running to defeat her right away."

"But she's got Ginny…"

"Promise me Harry!"

"All right, I promise, but what are we going to do?"

"We are going to go talk to Melissa, she woke up yesterday, and she has to know something.I'm sure she'll come clean with her best friend at stake."

"Well, let's go!"

"Wait, first, we need to find Ron and Hermione.Do you know where Lupin might've taken them?"

Harry though for a moment, "I know!They're in the shrieking shack!Lupin told me that the shrieking shack is the one place even The Terror won't go near!"

"Good job Harry!Let's go find them!"

They made their way past the Whomping Willow, and into the shrieking shack.Harry saw Ron and Hermione huddled into a corner, sleeping with Hermione's head placed on Ron's shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her.Their robes where slightly tattered, and they had a few scratches and bruises, but other than that they were fine.Dumbledore looked around and found Lupin.

"They were awfully tired, but otherwise, they narrowly escaped," Lupin told Dumbledore and Harry.

Hermione finally woke up, and tried to move her head off Ron's shoulder, but his arm was weighing her down.She nudged him, trying to wake him up, but to no avail.Finally, she started to shake him, and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Come on mum, just one more hour of sleep."

"Ron wake up," Hermione yelled in his ear.

"Oh, hi Harry.How'd you find us," he asked, yawning.

"I remembered Lupin telling me The Terror was afraid of the shrieking shack, so I figured he would've taken you here."

"Way to go Harry!Now Ron, could you please remove your arm from my head," Hermione giggled.

"Sorry," Ron said, blushing a deep crimson.

"This isn't a laughing matter, she's got Ginny," Harry exclaimed.

"What," Ron quickly jumped up.

"She's okay Ron, The Terror is just holding her for ransom right now," Harry reassured him

"We should go now, and talk to Melissa," Dumbledore advised to Lupin.Harry started to precede him out the door until Dumbledore halted him.

"You, Ron, and Hermione should stay here, it's safer, The Terror won't get you here.We'll bring Melissa here, for now, get some rest."

Harry obliged as Dumbledore and Lupin left back through the Whomping Willow.Harry went and laid down on a bunk bed, and Ron and Hermione retreated back to their corner.He must've gotten two hours of sleep, when he heard Lupin and Dumbledore returning with a whimpering girl.Harry turned and found Melissa was crying.

"I have to tell you, for Ginny's sake," she stated bluntly.

"Sit down Melissa," Dumbledore calmly told her, "Now, what exactly do you know?"

"The Terror is my older sister…well, in the body of my older sister anyway.My sister is a bisoulsaphien."

"What's a bisalophinel," asked Ron.

"No, a bisoulsaphien.She was born with a very strange condition.One that only occurs every two-hundred years or so."She stopped, and tried to catch her breath.She looked as if she was about to burst with tears at any moment.

"Go on," Dumbledore encouraged her.

"Well, she was a bisoulsaphien.That means she had two souls, one good one bad.The good soul always won out.From what I heard she used to be a sweet girl and a good student, I wasn't born yet, so I don't know.Perhaps you remember Brandi, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah yes, Brandi was a good kid.Disappeared when she was fourteen, I suspected she was killed by Voldemort."

"Well, she was…in a way.You see, Voldemort found out she was a bisoulsaphien; he knew a spell that would kill her good soul, and give her body up to the bad one.The people of Hogsmead kicked my parents and her out, afraid that Voldemort would find them in Hogsmead.But…he found Brandi anyway, and he preformed the spell, causing a being of pure hatred.Brandi helped Voldemort kill many people, and when he was gone she vanished, we figured she died with him.Needless to say, she has returned with Voldemort, and is 'paying back' Hogsmead for kicking her out."

"So, the important business your parents had earlier this year…" Hemione asked.

"They've been helping the ministry track her down.They know where to find how get rid of her, but they can't; it's too hard for them.I mean; it's all that they have left of their daughter."

"So, what do we have to do," Harry asked.

"It's a very hard procedure.First we have to find out how to call up my sister's spirit, her good spirit.Then, she'll give us a riddle we have to solve in order to kill The Terror,"

"How do we call up a spirit?"

"Honestly, don't you guys read anything," Hemione huffed, "there is a special potion we have to make, then we have to obtain a personal item of Brandi's and dip it in the potion."

"Is that all," Ron asked.

"Almost, then we chant 'spritimus alivamus' and we will be able to see her, but only for two minutes."

"You four wait here, and I'll go get the potion from Snape," Lupin told them.

"Melissa, do you have any of Brandi's personal items," Dumbledore asked her.

"Only one, but I want it back."

"It'll be unharmed, we only need it for the summoning," Dumbledore explained to her.

"I have a locket of hers, underneath my pillow."

"I'll tell Minerva to get it.You four stay here, and we'll be back as soon as possible, rest up, you'll need it," Dumbledore said as he and Lupin left the Shrieking Shack.

"I have one more question, Melissa," Harry told her, "Why does Brandi still look fourteen?"

"A bisoulsaphien will not age without both souls.Voldemort also wanted Brandi for that reason, he liked having someone youthful in his little gang."

Dumbledore, and Lupin finally arrived with the potion, and the locket.Rially followed close behind."I knew something was up, so I snuck out of the castle to follow the professors.I was worried about Melissa, he explained."

"Very well," Dumbledore tusked," I guess we could use all the help we can get."Melissa quickly clued Rially in on all that was going on.Then, everyone gathered around as Lupin stuck the locket into the potion.

"Harry, do you want to do the honors," He asked.

He nodded his head, and extended his wand yelling out, "spiritimus alivamus."Dark black smoke sprung from the locket, and started spreading to the roof.Suddenly the image of a girl appeared, strongly resembling Melissa.

"You have called upon me," she asked.

Melissa stepped forward, "Brandi, I am your little sister.I need to know how to get rid of The Terror."

"I can give you a riddle, but that is all my superiors allow me to do."

Hermione got out a pen and notepad, "Ready, let's hear it."

_To give you the cold hard truth,_

_The solution lies only in youth._

_The elders can only stand by, so is the order from above_

_The way to defeat her lies in the one thing she will never have, young love._

_Shout the words 'loveramos defetus' to pass the test_

_You then have three minutes to finish the rest_

_Fist must come friendship of care_

_In the form of a hug, not often rare_

_Second, two that's love is growing quit fond_

_Must hold on to one another, and not loose the bond_

_Last, and hardest, a kiss must form between the two _

_Who love one another, but never knew._

_ _

As suddenly as Brandi's spirit appeared, it vanished into thin air.The group all became silent in thought, as they tried to decode the riddle.Lupin opened his mouth to say something when Harry stopped him.

"She said 'the truth lies only in the youth, and the order from above is that elders can't help.That means we have to figure this out on our own."

"Very well then, best of luck to all of you.You are exceptional students.Come Reamus, we need to leave them to concentrate.

"We need to make a plan," Harry explained.

"What is a hug, not often rare," Ron asked.

"That one's easy," Hemione exclaimed. "It says first must come friendship of care, then it says a hug not often rare.In other words, in a caring friendship a hug is not rare.We all have to hug!"

"First someone has to say the incantation," Melissa reminded them.

"I think Harry should," Hermione commented, "He should be the one to save Ginny."

"All right," Harry blushed, "then we only have three minutes for the tasks."

"Now we need to know someone whose love is growing fond," Hemione commented."They have to hold on to each other."

"Perfect, Melissa and I can do that!"

Harry was impressed at how Rially could say that without the least bit of embarrassment.

"Then, we need someone to kiss that love each other, but never knew.Who are we gonna find to do that," Ron asked.

Harry shuddered for a moment, he knew what he had to do.

"Ron," he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I kiss your sister?"

# Life's Unexpected Twists

**Part 10**

** **

Ron started laughing at Harry's question, "I knew you had a thing for her."

"I don't have a thing for her, I just like her, I guess," Harry stumbled over his words.

"Well, you have to love her, or the spell don't work," Melissa advised him.

"I know I like her a lot.But, I don't know if I love her; we have to try though.Ron I need your permission, I don't want to hurt our friendship over this."

"As long as you don't hurt her."

"I would never hurt her."

"Great, then all we have to do is find Ginny, and the Terror," Hermione stated.

"I could find her easily.Sometimes, I can sense her," Melissa told them.

"How do you do that," Harry wondered out loud.

"It's kinda a sister thing.Since I am so much like her before her true soul died.I can sometimes tell what she is doing.For instance, when I saved you from the snitch, Harry."

"So, do you know where she is right now?"

"Hold on and let me concentrate."She held her fingers to her temples as if she was deep in thought; she looked up and pointed her finger at realization.She's in the Three Broomsticks, Ginny is tied up to a counter there."

"All right, we have to get to the Three Broomsticks," Harry said on his way out the door.

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks, or what was left of it.The booths were torn and thrown all around, and the counter was gone.Harry saw Ginny tied up in a corner where a booth was once located.He didn't see The Terror anywhere.He rushed up to Ginny and reached up to untie her.She weakly pulled her hand out to stop him.

"Don't Harry, an alarm will go off, and she'll be here in a second.Just leave me be, I don't want everyone risking their lives for me."

"Ginny, we know how to stop her."He quickly explained to her all that happened, and their plan to defeat The Terror, blushing when he got to the part where they had to kiss.

"Do you love me, Harry," she asked.

"Yes I do."

A big smile appeared on Ginny's face, and Harry felt the room suddenly brighten up."Then let's defeat her, all of us."

Harry quickly pulled on Ginny's ropes to free her, and The Terror appeared in an instant.

"I'm glad you all walked right into my trap," she hissed.

Harry gripped his wand and quickly expelled it before she could do anything to him, "loveramos defetus," he screamed.

"Noooo," she suddenly stopped, like she was frozen.

"We have to hurry, we only have three minutes," Harry exclaimed.They all ran up to Harry, and hugged.They heard a soft voice in the air whisper, "task one completed."

"Now it's our turn," Rially asked.

As they started to embrace, The Terror regained her motion, and spit out a spell.Suddenly, Rially and Melissa were flung to opposite sides of the room.Harry could tell they were still alive, but they were both unconscious.

"Your little plan is spoiled now, isn't it," she cackled.

Harry figured he was defeated; he clung on to Ginny, and whispered to her, "I won't ever let you go, no matter what happens."

"Oh Harry," she smiled weakly at him, "thanks for trying."

Harry's scar started burning; he figured Voldemort would be there soon.He could barely keep his eyes open, and didn't even hear the soft voice whisper, "task two completed."Nor did the Terror, as she cackled and skipped joyfully around the room.

Though the throbbing in his head, Harry could barely make out the conversation between Ron and Hermione as they said their good-byes to one another.

"Ron, I can't believe this is it.I wish we could turn back time, savior those precious moments in our lives."

"Hermione, I want to say, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what."

"All the fights, I guess you run my emotions.I just get frustrated, because I can't sort out my feelings."

"Ron, I don't know how to tell you this, but, er…before we die, I want you to know…no, I _need_ you to know…I was just too scared to express my feelings.I sorted them all out in my diary, Rita Skeeter found them, and blackmailed me.I couldn't let her spill it; I didn't want you to know…I mean, I thought we had more time together, that I'd tell you someday, but I guess that someday has to be now."

"Hermione, why don't you just shut up, and quit rambling for once," Ron clamored.

By now, Harry could just barely make out the shadows of Ron and Hermione, as Ron pulled her in to a kiss.He heard a loud shout, and the world went black.

Harry woke up in a white room, with the faces of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looking over him.

"Is this heaven," Harry asked them.

They all started laughing at his look of confusion."No, but you're close, you're in the infirmary."

"What?What happened, I thought we failed our tasks?"

"Well, you blanked out before you could see The Terror screaming in pain as she disintegrated in thin air.You should've seen it Harry, it was awesome," Ron enthusiastically exclaimed.

"We didn't fail our tasks, Harry;we did exactly what Brandi's spirit told us to do," Hermione told him.

"But, all I remember is me holding Ginny, and then I heard you and Ron talking."

"Well, we didn't complete our tasks exactly as we planned them, but we still completed them," Ginny explained."Harry, we are the two whose love is growing fond.Remember, you held on to me, telling me you would never let go?We didn't break the bond."

"And then, the two who loved each other and never knew…" Harry started.

Hermione and Ron both blushed deep red.

"Well, then Ron kissed me…"

"That's right, why didn't I think of that?I knew you two liked each other, and neither of you knew it," Harry exclaimed.

"Was it really that obvious," Ron asked.

Ginny laughed, "I think you two were the _only _ones that didn't know."

"What about Rially and Melissa," Harry remembered how they slammed into the walls at The Three Broomsticks.

"I don't know about Rially, but I know Melissa knew they liked each other."

"No, I mean, they got thrown and smack against the walls, are they alright?"

"Oh, they were hurt pretty bad, but they are going to be fine," Ginny reassured him.

"So, does this mean as soon as Hogsmead opens up, there will be no more dances?"

"Well, we are still planning a ball for Valentine's Day," Hermione informed them.

"Harry needs his rest, you three need to leave now," Madame Pompfrey yelled into the room.

"All right, we'll see you Harry," Ginny said.

"Ginny, before you go, I just wanted to ask you in advance.Will you go to the Valentine's ball with me."

"Of course I will," she said, bending down and lightly kissing his forehead.He pulled her closer, and kissed her on the lips for a quick second, when she turned to go.

Harry smiled as he watched Ginny leave the room, he couldn't believe he loved Ginny.She used to be his best friends annoying little sister; so much has changed since then.He was glad to be with her, and knew nothing would ever change the way he felt about her.

"Well, I guess you know, I have my date for Valentines Day too," Ron whispered before he too left with Hermione, hand in hand.

# Life's unexpected twists

**Part 10 and1/2**

Madame Pomfrey left Harry out on Christmas day.As soon as he walked into the common room, he was attacked by a big hug from Ginny.He looked around the room and saw Ron, Hermione, and Melissa all waiting his return with a Christmas present.

"Harry, we're so glad you didn't miss Christmas," Ginny exclaimed, "everyone else has left for the holidays, or is at the feast already."

"Hurry up and open your present Harry, we already opened ours," Ron said from the couch.He was sitting really close to Hermione and they were holding hands.Harry had to swallow down a laugh; it was funny seeing them not fighting for a change.

"How are you feeling Melissa," Harry asked turning toward her.

"I am feeling a lot better now, Rially and I were just released last night, Madame Pompfrey really does a good job though."

Harry sat down on the couch beside Ron and Hermione, and pulled Ginny into his lap.He opened his present, and smiled down at a picture of him and the gang in the common room.The Harry in the picture winked at him, and flung his arm around Ginny. Harry thanked everyone, and Melissa got up to meet Rially.Soon after, Fred and George sat down in her spot.

"What is going on here," Fred asked as he noticed Ginny in Harry's lap, and Ron and Hermione holding hands.

"Yes, I think you avoided a few details in your story of how you defeated the Terror," George added, glancing toward Ron.

"What were you told," Harry asked.

"Just that you had to perform a few difficult tasks to defeat her, but we didn't get to hear what kind of tasks you had to do," Fred declared, "Our ikkle Ronniekins left a few things out.So…what happened?"

"Well, we should go down to the feast now," Ron said avoiding Fred's question.

"Yes, let's go," Hermione said, getting up with him and walking toward the door.They looked up and noticed Fred and George had just conjured up mistletoe above the door they were standing under.They looked at one another for a while, kissed, and blushed red when they noticed Fred, George, Harry and Ginny looking at them.

"What?We had to, it's mistletoe," Ron defended himself.

Harry and Ginny proceeded to the door, and followed Ron and Hermione's procedure.Harry didn't get embarrassed though; he supposed he just wasn't the type to become embarrassed that easily.

"We knew it, forget the NEWTs, we're going strait to the ministry.We knew Harry and Ginny liked each other, _aaannd_ that Ron and Hermione liked each other," George proudly proclaimed.

"Yes, I believe we deserve the Nobel Prize," Fred added.

He turned to George and Fred who began to follow everyone out the door.He smiled as they got to the doorway.'Look who's going to be laughing now,' he thought as he opened his mouth to speak

"You two just walked under the mistletoe!Now you have to kiss!"

Harry happily ran down the halls as Fred and George chased after him."You better run, because once we catch you…let's just say, you'll be overcome with a strong tickling spell," Fred jokingly yelled out.Ginny, Ron, and Hermione trailed behind them laughing, because for once, Fred and George got beat at their own game.

A/n Well, there you have it, the complete thing.Now to get back to my studying!!


End file.
